Ichizoku
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: During his battle with Sasuke,Naruto is saved by a strange woman who says she is his mother.She also has connections to the akatsuki and kyuubi. What do Kakashi and jiraiya know of this demonic woman and her many secrets?
1. Prolouge

**Yo guys! This idea came to me the other day and refused to leave me alone so I was forced by the evil plot bunnies to type it up .Now this doesn't really follow a specific time line although it does roughly follow the Naruto time line but it doesn't at the same time if you get what I mean . Well anyway I don't like how shippuden was done so that's getting a complete overhaul. Also there are a couple of things that are messed up as well but I'm in love with this idea so there you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto **

**Ichizoku- Chapter One**

Her black hair flowed after her as she walked down the deserted corridor. The Black haired woman walked down the deserted corridor. The black haired woman's face was impossibly beautiful, as was the rest of her body. She was covered from head to toe in perfect alabaster skin with not an imperfection in sigh bare a star shaped mark on her hip and three lines across her back.

Against her pale skin, her black hair and cobalt blue eyes as well as her rosy pink lips, contrasted perfectly. Her midnight black hair reached just past her shoulder when it was down but at the minute it was held up. Her clothes instantly gave her away as a ninja although she didn't wear a headband to denote which village she was from.

On her top half she wore a black top made of a fine yet strong material. It stopped just above her belly button and didn't have any sleeves, although she wore fingerless gloves that covered most of her arms. She also wore grey three quarters on her bottom half as well as boots and bandages around her ankles. On her right hip was a katana in a blood red saya. Around her neck lay a silver necklace. In the centre of the necklace was a red swirl and on the left was a blue crescent moon, on the right was a large beige boomerang, on the right of the boomerang was a golden coloured staff and on the left of the crescent moon was a silver kunai.

The woman smirked as a door came into her view. As she walked up to the door she knocked quietly on the door, hearing the occupant call she opened the door and smirked at the man in front of her

'Pein-Chan how was your mission?' The kunoichi asked, the male smiled at her but it quickly left his features.

'It went fine Kagome-okaa' Pein replied , the woman now identified as Kagome nodded as he handed her the mission report , she quickly scanned over it when she felt something shoot down her back causing her to straighten up ,her eyes wide. Pein noticed and frowned

'Okaa-sama is something wrong?' Pein asked his mother, she nodded and smiled. Pein was used to her smirking but he was not used to her smiling.

'Your brother is ready' Kagome whispered, those four words had a massive impact on the leader of the akatsuki. He was immediately by his mother's side a look of excitement in his eyes

'Do you wish for me to go with you to collect him?' Pein asked but Kagome simply shuck her head.

'The only reason I knew is because I felt your father, which means he is in danger I shall go by myself ' Pein nodded and the next thing he knew she was gone .Pein immediately left his office to get his little brother's room ready and inform the others of their new member.

Kagome however was by now far away from the akatsuki base running at impossible speeds though a forest she had never been in before. However she didn't care, all she wanted was her youngest son.

_Naruto, hold on Kaa-Chan's coming_ Kagome thought to herself .Ten minutes later she felt a drop of rain hit her nose and she swore under her breath. She forced herself on despite the fact that due to the rain she may lose her son's scent. Kagome carried on because she knew she might never get another chance to take her son back after he had been stolen from her.

The rain was now falling harder but Kagome was dashing through the trees as they thinned. She could sense his aura as well as three others. One of Aura's was connected to Naruto and the other two seemed to be connected to each other. Suddenly they both stopped and Kagome was out of the trees near a river. She jumped onto a Statue and looked down. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her blonde son but instantly the happiness was replaced by anger when she saw he was injured and there was a male whose face was inches above Naruto's.

Kagome released a savage growl as her maternal instincts kicked in and the black haired boy looked up in fear. Kagome's eyes began to tinge red and with impossible and rather inhuman grace she jumped from the top of the statue down to the bottom next to her son's body. With immense speed she held onto the black haired boy by the collar of his shirt

'What have you done to my son? Tell me! What have you done to my son?' Kagome growled almost enjoying the look of shock and fear on his face. When the boy didn't answer she threw him into the cliff face knocking him unconscious. Kagome slowly re-grained her hold on her sanity and walked over to her son. She gently stroked his cheek and she smiled softly. Kagome picked Naruto up bridal style just as she felt another two aura's. She turned and watched as Hatake Kakashi arrived; the rain was coming down very hard by now. Kagome watched as Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw her.

'The black haired boy responsible for this is over there , now Hatake-San don't get all worried , he's not dead simply unconscious my own doing when he wouldn't tell me what happened to my son' Kagome explained and Kakashi looked like he had seen a ghost.

'I got told you died in the hospital with Kushina-Chan, Kagome-sama I was also under the impression that Naruto was not your son, and he is Kushina and Minato-sensei's Son' Kakashi said after he had retrieved Sasuke. Kagome growled at him and Kakashi was surprised to see Kagome had fangs.

'My son would never belong to that wench! Nor would he ever belong to that Teme also formally called my half-brother! They kidnapped my son, refused to give him back to me and then they told me if I didn't leave they would kill me and Naruto's twin brother ' Kagome snarled before she looked frown at her son, she could feel him stir so she knew she didn't have long to get back to base , she smiled wickedly at Kakashi.

'I do believe it's time I took my leave Hatake-san but don't worry, he'll be back mark my words. In three years Naruto will come back, he has to due to the fact when that gaki attacked him they instigated the youkai challenge, one of them must die and trust me it won't be my son. Also I do believe myself and Naruto are due some revenge, until then Hatake-san' Kagome said, Kakashi didn't have time to stop her before she disappeared into the rain. Kakashi shuck his head and headed back of to Konoha Sasuke on his back.

Kagome carefully laid her son on a bed in the akatsuki base. She opened her son's jacket and hissed when she saw the seal on his stomach. Quickly sending her miko ki into her youngest offspring and also checking for injuries. She quickly changed Naruto into a pair of black and red slacks and a black t-shirt with bright red swirls on it. She stroked his hair and laid her head on his chest smiling as her head his even breathing which told her he wouldn't actually be waking for a while

'My poor baby boy having your own father sealed inside off you'

**Dudes and Dudettes I know it's short but it's only a prologue also I'm unsure if I should continue this on , I mean I absolutely LOVE this idea but I will only carry it on if my reviewers like it **

**Pairing-Unknown- SUGGEST!**

**Till next time peeps**

**Ja ne!**

**-B-H-D-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people I'm glad ya'll like it! Anyways in case you guys wanted to know Ichizoku means family so anyways you guys want Kagome to be paired with either Kakashi or Itachi hmmm I'll have to think about that... although I might have Hidan or maybe Deidara or maybe.... gomen I'm rambling so let's get this show !**

**Key**

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Kagome's beast**

**~Kagome's thoughts~**

*****_**Naruto's thoughts/Talking to Kyuubi***_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha **

**Recap:**

Kagome carefully laid her son on a bed in the akatsuki base. She opened her son's jacket and hissed when she saw the seal on his stomach. Quickly sending her miko ki into her youngest offspring and also checking for injuries. She quickly changed Naruto into a pair of black and red slacks and a black t-shirt with bright red swirls on it. She stroked his hair and laid her head on his chest smiling as her head his even breathing which told her he wouldn't actually be waking for a while

'My poor baby boy having your own father sealed inside off you'

**Now:**

Naruto's eye slowly opened to reveal he was in a very dark room. The bed he happened to be in was very comfy, comfier even than the one he had at home. He sat up slowly so as not to reopen any wounds. He frowned, he knew he healed faster than everyone else but still that fight with Sasuke must have caused him to have some wounds, unless

Unless he had been out longer than he thought

He sat up more quickly and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He realised that he wasn't wearing his own cloths so he wondered who had changed him. He noticed that he wasn't restrained which he would have been if he was in the enemy's hands. He also knew however that he wasn't with anyone from Konoha or Suna because if he was he would be in the hospital.

_**Calm down kit**_

_***why should I? I don't even know where we are!***_

_**Naruto just calm down will you you'll find out soon trust me**_

_***you know where we are?***_

_**...**_

_***thanks for being oh so supporting and forthcoming with that information there kyuubi***_

Naruto was brought out of his now one-sided conversation by a knock on the door; He didn't have time to answer before the door opened. Whoever walked through the door flicked on the light and Naruto winced when the light hit his eyes, shielding his eyes with his hand he looked up at the intruder in his room. The person that stood before was nothing like what he expected. Before his eyes was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before in his life but something about her screamed power

'How are you feeling Naru-Chan?' The woman said, her voice was high and melodious and Naruto unconsciously smiling. The Onna walked towards him and sat at the end of his bed.

'I'm Higurashi Kagome but I want you to call me either Kagome-okaa or okaa-san. Kaa-Chan preferably and if you really feel like it okaa-sama' Kagome smiled and somewhere within him recognise stirred within him but he didn't know why.

'No offense but why do you want me to call you that?' Naruto asked dumbly and almost cringed when he saw that she suddenly looked sad, however he let out a sigh when she smiled at him.

'Gomen nasai Naru-Chan Gomen. You see I'm you okaa-san I didn't want to leave you but I had to!' Kagome looked up at Naruto and Naruto felt his chest clench when he saw her eyes had tears in them threatening to spill from them

_**She speaks the truth believe her kit**_

_*** And you know this how?***_

_**Just trust me on this on she'll probably explain **_

Naruto nodded numbly as he digested the information that this woman was his mother and that kyuubi believed her. However he was not expecting Kagome to fling herself at him

'Arigatou Naru-Chan now we can be a proper family would you like to meet you twin brother? You're none-identical but I can definitely see the resemblance' Kagome said, she tilted her head to the door

'Come in Pein-Chan' Kagome called from her position on the bed and the door opened instantly. Naruto had to hold in a gasp when the man walked in the door. True their hair and eye colours where different but he had to agree with Kagome on the resemblance. Out of nowhere or at least that's what it seemed like to Naruto, a chair appeared as Pein picked it up and placed it next to Naruto's bed. Kagome grasped Naruto's hands within her own and looked him dead in the eyes.

'Now Naru-Chan what me and Pein-Chan are about to tell you is 100% truth and I would like you to keep all question's until the end ok? Good boy' Kagome scowled before she opened her mouth, she paused as if deciding her words.

'As you are aware you are currently residing in the elemental islands, I however come from Japan. Japan is north of the elemental islands and although the two have the same language and alot of the same customs there are both very different in lots of different ways for instance in Japan there are no shinobi and there is almost no fighting at all . That however is not important.

My Father came from the elemental islands and when he went on a trip to Japan he met my mother at the shrine I was brought up in. I was born a few years later and then my brother souta a few years after that. However when souta was only a year old, in fact it was the day before his first birthday. My father was called back to fight in one of the great shinobi wars. He died shortly afterwards.

Life was fine and my mother successfully brought up me and souta to be nice little children. However on my 15th birthday I fell down a well, now I know that doesn't sound particularly exciting but the well took me 500 years into the past. I accidently awoke a slumbering hanyou from a tree and that's when the fun began. I discovered I had a magical jewel in my hip and that I was the re-incarnation of the last guardian of this jewel, the shikon-no-tama. Any way's the guardian was called kikyo and she also happened to be the person that sealed the hanyou InuYasha to the tree. I accidently shattered the jewel into a million pieces and it was the my duty to collect the jewel 'Kagome said before she took a breath

At this point Kagome sighed and looked at Naruto who was absorbing the information like a sponge; she chuckled slightly before she picked up her story

'As I said I had to collect the jewel shards with InuYasha, along the way I met the young kitsune Youkai Shippo, then I met the lecherous houshi Miroku and also the brave and strong Taijiya Sango. I also met InuYasha, elder half brother Sesshomaru, he was a lord of Japan and very important he was a full blooded Inu youkai. I also met Kouga and Ayame, the ookami youkai kouga fell in love with me and always proclaiming his love from the hilltops and Ayame was in love with kouga and they were also engaged at the time something kouga always denied but they did end up mated

As along the way kikyo was brought back to life, she had been killed by an evil hanyou called naraku who lusted after her and was also our main enemy when it came to collecting the jewel shards, he had wiped the memories of Sango's younger brother Kohaku and forced them to fight all the time which was tough for Sango especially as Kohaku murdered there clan. Miroku had a kazana in the palm of his hand which was a family curse that was placed on his grandfather by naraku. Shippo's parents have been killed by some youkai named the thunder brothers who where after the jewel shards and of course InuYasha and kikyo had been lovers who thought that the other had betrayed them although it was all a scheme by naraku to separate them.' Kagome paused in her story telling once more and sighed before closing her eyes.

Naruto could see even from where he was sitting that it was hard for Kagome, or as he was staring to think of her, his okaa-san. He guessed that it was hard for her to talk about her companions

'In the end we manage to defeat Naraku but at a price. Everyone but myself and Shippo died. I however survived; I had been adopted by kouga and Sesshomaru as their sister which automatically made me the lady of the northern and the western lands. You see Taisho is the last name of every cardinal lord it means great general so Sesshomaru would be inu-no-taisho, kouga ookami-no-taisho the southern lord was the kitsune-no-taisho and the eastern lord was called the ningen-no-taisho. Just before the finally battle we discovered that InuYasha's mother was the lady of the east so that made him the new lord of the east as well as prince the western lands. InuYasha also adopted me as his sister so I was also lady of the east.

Due the mass adoption of such powerful youkai and a powerful Hanyou I was turned into a Hanyou. I also adopted shippo as my son and I became an elemental youkai. I knew I had 500 years until I could see my family again because the well had stopped working so I did the only thing I could , I looked after my lands and trained . I was always under pressure to infiltrate the southern lands and rule all of Japan but I didn't want to. Over the years I had perfected all of my miko powers, those happened to have increased when we finished the jewel as I absorbed the jewel into me. Then something happened' Kagome smiled as if recalling fond memories and Naruto found himself itching closer to his mother

'What happened?' he asked almost bouncing on the bed and blushed when Kagome began laughing and ruffled his hair

'I met your father of course, the lord of the southern lands' Kagome replied and Naruto sucked in a breath. His father was a youkai?

'Yes your father was indeed a youkai, shippo-Chan's Uncle actually. He had the most beautiful emerald green and he looked so gorgeous when in battle as he always gained this fierce look in his eyes and his hair always wiped behind him .His hair looked like fire itself as did his beautiful nine tails Also when I mated him I became a full youkai half kitsune half elemental .' Kagome chuckled to herself before she turned seriously again

'Just before the 500 years had passed I decided to go see my older half brother, he lived in the hidden leaf village and me and hoshinno, your father, wished to see him. It would be 3 years until I jumped into the well and another 5 until the well blocked so I had time to kill. I learnt the art of the shinobi and I was placed on my brother's team. In the end we became the joint sensei's of team 7 containing one Hatake Kakashi' Kagome sighed and was about to continue but Naruto cut in

'You taught Kakashi-sensei?!' Naruto said and Kagome nodded.

'I did indeed, now you have probably heard of my brother Minato Namikaze also to later be called the Yondaime Hokage well I happened to be taught the way of the ninja by the three Sannin although I didn't partially leave Orochimaru in the best of terms' Kagome's eyes darkened and she looked at pein who squeezed her hand and she released a shaky breath.

'Orochimaru was infatuated with me, basically and when I turned him down he became jealous of hoshinno, now I suddenly went into labour on the same as Minato's wife Kushina did. Hoshinno had been called away the week before due to a break out of rebellion in the southern lands. Somehow Orochimaru managed to get to Japan to tell hoshinno about my labour and... He told hoshinno that when I gave birth that konoha was going to kill myself and the twins. Hoshinno wasn't thinking rationally and transformed into his fox form' Kagome looked at Naruto as the pieces seemed to slot into place

'You mean my father is the kyuubi-no-kitsune?' Naruto chocked out

_**Indeed I am kit gomen about not telling you sooner **_

_*** It's ok ...otou-san ***_

Tears where streaking down Kagome's face as she threw herself at Naruto enveloping him in a hug. After 5 minutes Kagome sat back up and wiped her eyes

'Now Kushina's son died before he was born and then.... Sarutobi suggested to them unaware I was listening that they steal one of my sons and pass them of as there's. Crazed due to the loss of her son Kushina stormed out of the room and tried to take you and your brother from me. In the fight to keep you from her I ended up killing her. Maddened by the loss of his wife and son Minato stole Naruto from me; I was after all weak from both the fight with Kushina and giving birth. He said I could leave with pein but I would never be allowed back into konoha for Naruto ever again and if I did not leave now I would not only be killed but so would be pein and then when they had sealed hoshinno in you they would kill you and hoshinno' Kagome explained and knew that Naruto knew the rested, that the Yondaime had died and he had been brought up an orphan tormented for a long time by the villagers. Naruto's face contorted in anger and he looked up at his mother his eyes blazing

'I looked up to him! I thought he was the greatest hero of all time!' Naruto fumed and Kagome nodded as she took hold of his hand. Naruto's eyes were drawn to a bracelet that he had always had, he could never get it off but it looked of so he didn't complain, Kagome shuck her head

'There are cracks in this bracelet oh well not that it matters, it's coming off anyway' Kagome muttered although it was clear she was talking to herself, in on fluid motion Kagome had removed the bracelet. Naruto's hair gained black chunks in it and the whiskers left his face, his canines became fangs and all off his senses sharpened. Two black and blonde tails popped out and Naruto felt his power change.

'Now you'll need to be able put up that illusion on your own but for now it doesn't matter, the reason you have that bracelet in the first place is because I got Jiraiya-Sensei to give it to you when you where a baby 'Kagome stood up and left the room leaving behind a confused Naruto who looked at the man who had been silent throughout his mother entire explanation

'So Otouto I know mother wants' to train you but what do you think? Pein asked his little brother quietly, Naruto looked at him confused

'I don't get what you mean?' Naruto asked his elder brother as Kagome came through the door holding another set of clothes and a sword

'He means will you train simply to become strong or will you become strong for a reason? Become strong for revenge?' Kagome asked as she placed the pile of clothes at the foot of her youngest son's bed.

It was clear Naruto wasn't sure so Kagome imply smiled and told him to get changed and then to meet them outside in 10 minutes. Naruto nodded and changed into his clothes. There was a black jacket with red swirls and crescent moons on and he wore black three quarters with the same symbols on the hem on the leg ( think shippuden style but completely black with blood red symbols on them).

As Naruto was about to leave his new room he noticed a sword on his bed. It was black saya and a gold hand he picked it up and drew it. Naruto tilted it and noticed that there was an inscription

_To my beloved Kage grow strong love Otou-San _

_***Kage?***_

_**That was what we were going to call you **_

Naruto nodded and put the blade back into its saya. Using his advanced senses he found his way out of the compound and found his mother stood next to his Nii-San

'Okaa-San, Nii-San!' Naruto shouted and waved to them as he walked up to them. He smiled slightly when Kagome beamed about being called Okaa-San

'I've decided' Naruto said as he stood next to his mother , she looked down at him confused and Naruto smiled before he smirked , his new fangs glinting in the sunlight

'I want revenge'

**Woooooohhhh thank you for such a positive response to the last chapter and I hope you guys like this chapter**

**I'm sorry most of this was conversation but I had to explain everything to Naruto and I also had to get in most of the changes that I'd done to the story line and I don't want anyone to think I'm dislike Minato or Kushina but slight Bashing of there characters is needed for the storyline to work**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update is my general rule**

**Ja!**

**-B-H-D-**


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
